youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Krabs
|species = Money Crab |gender = Male |age = Unknown |family = *Pearl (Whale) (adopted whale daughter) *Betsy Krabs (Mother) *Victor Krabs ( Father) *Grandpa Redbeard (Grandpa) *Unnamed Grandma *Unnamed Sister *Aunt Sally (Grand Aunt) *3 Nephews *Cashina (Wife until she was destroyed) *Great Grandpa Krabs *Great Great Grandpa Krabs (Deceased) Brothers *Moar Krabs *Wampa Krabs *Lusty Krabs *Genital Krabs *Mr. Kraps *Mutant Krabs *Robot Krabs *Mr. Krubby Krabby *SbarK .rM *Mr. Crack *Realistic Mr. Krabs *Pepe Krabs *Squandbob Pearlginetrick Puff Ancestors *Yeti Krabs *King Krabs *Princess Pearl *William Krabs *A shit tons of Krabs family *Prehistoric Krabs |friends = Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl |enemies = Plankton, Dutchman, Old Man Jenkins Jr. |full-name = Eugene Harold Krabs|fullname = Eugene Harold Krabs|eyes = Black|location = Bikini Bottom}} Eugene Harold Krabs (mainly known as Mr. Krabs) is a money-obsessed cheap crab and one of the main protagonists in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is well known for inventing the Krabby Patty as well as his serial killings later on. History Mr. Krabs is a greedy bastard who only wants money. He will resort to dirty tactics just to get some of that green stuff, which includes crime if necessary. As a matter of a fact, he once sold SpongeBob SquarePants for 62 cents. Do you think he could've gotten more According to YTP, he is the third oldest of his brothers making Moar the first and Lusty the 2nd. Residence He lives in an anchor as miserable as his own. Since he does not use the money to get a better education at home or give his daughter, but to keep it, for pleasure, where the sun will not. To take care of their property, he uses a guardian worm. This would have been in times past a testicle of David Hasselhoff who came to Bikini Bottom through the express path drainage. Even with his current riches, he continues to live in a miserable anchor. Rivalry Mr. Krabs has a rivalry with Sheldon J. Plankton, manifested in business competition, but is rooted in a past that the old friendship that had fractured because the love of a busty whale. BLOODLUST After killing the health inspector, Krabs slowly went insane. Squidward and Spongebob contacted the police and Mr. Krabs was sent to prison. Days after his arrest, he managed to awaken the Moar krabs. He used Moar krabs to kill everyone in the prison and escape. Shortly after, Mr. Krabs broke into Squidward's House and murdered Squidward while he was taking a bath. News of his murder quickly reached Spongebob and Patrick who fled Bikini Bottom in fear of their lives. However, Mr. Krabs relocated to a tent he set up miles away from Bikini Bottom which Spongebob and Patrick accidentally came across. Mr. Krabs spotted them and chased them. Mr. Krabs managed to capture and kill Patrick. Character Info Likes *Plankton *Having Money *The Krusty Krab/Krusty Towers *Having Customers *The Chum Bucket not having customers *Running the Chum Bucket out of business *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Pearl Krabs *Ripping rear ends off of ponies and mounting them over him. *The Chum Bucket being destroyed *Plankton sometimes *His daughter Pearl Krabs * Robin and MOAR Krabs (Cheapos Stick Together) * Sludge metal * MONEY * Children * net neutrality Dislikes *Golf *Plankton of the time *Shulk *The Chum Bucket *The Chum Bucket having customers *Running out of business *Losing Money *Losing Customers *Free shit *The Krusty Krab being destroyed *McDonald's *Seeing if somebody is even picking one penny from the ground *KFC *Burger King *Carl's Jr. *Wendy's (Restaurant) *Jack in the Box (Restaurant) *People not giving him money *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Any restaurant other than his *Being racist *Mario Head (because he stole Mr. Krabs' millionth dollar) Friends *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Fuzzy Acorns *Money *Mario Head *Squidward Tentacles Enemies *Plankton *Pranktin *Skodwarde *Wampa Krabs *Neo-Nazi Mrs. Puff *Mario Head (formerly) * Reseti(animal crossing character) Videos Gallery de:Mr. Krabs Category:Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Hero to Villain Category:Fathers Category:Murderers Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Bipolar Category:Schizophrenics Category:Nickelodeon Category:Pirates Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:People from Bikini Bottom Category:Old Category:Bronies Category:Rich Characters Category:Immortals Category:Crustacean Category:Siblings Category:Bullies Category:Fat Characters Category:People who like money Category:Neutral People Category:Jerks Category:Jewish Category:Jews Category:LGBT Category:Re-Spawnable Category:Deceased Category:Heroes